The Pun-tastic Tales Of Class 1-A
by roxan1930
Summary: In which the students of class 1-A annoy each other and others with puns!


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**The Pun-tastic Tales Of Class 1-A**

"Alright, my young listeners! Time for English!" Present Mic cried as he walked into the classroom where all the students were sitting.

"We'll start off simple." he said as he grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing on the board.

Soon there stood** 'You are not allowed to run/ran through the ****camping ground'**.

"Anyone know if it should be run or ran? Sero?" the teacher asked the grinning boy who gave a confident "Ran!"

"Uhm, no. It's run. Come on, dude! You're usually good at this stuff!" the teacher frowned when the grin didn't disappear.

"Sorry, sensei! I just thought that since we're talking about a camping ground, everything is _past tents_!"

Five seconds of silence.

Half the class burst out laughing while the other half groaned.

"Alright, that was a good one. Mind if I use that during one of my broadcasts?" Mic was luckily among the people who didn't mind the pun.

"Sure, go right ahead, sir." Sero just shrugged.

While Mic was tempted to just talk some more, he was still a teacher and went back to his job.

After a while he got to the topic of commas and Kaminari yelled "Do they _comma_ here often?!" and once again the class was filled with some laughter but this time more groans, Mic now being a part of this half as he decided to just ignore the blonde.

Sure, any other day he might have laughed but then again, this wasn't the first time he heard this one.

Class just went on.

* * *

"Well, except for Sero and Kaminari's little moments, I believe English went productively." Iida said as everyone walked towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yeah, but I'm still having trouble with the grammar and all. How about you, Aoyama?" Midoriya asked the sparkling boy walking next to him.

"No need to worry about me, mon ami. While it is not French, English uses the same alfabet and I love at least twenty-five letter from it. I don't even know _Y_." the blonde smirked.

Iida sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Aoyama...

* * *

"Hey, we should be heading back to the dorms. It's getting dark." Kirishima told Bakugo as the two walked out of the arcade.

Bakugo just grunted a "Whatever." and steered himself into the right direction.

"You know, when I was little I always wondered where the sun went and came from as it came up or went down." Kirishima suddenly said.

"What the fuck, Shitty Hair?" Bakugo glared at him, obviously annoyed.

"Don't worry! I get it now!" the redhead quickly reassured as he waved his hands.

"When I was eight it finally _dawned_ on me!"

He was luckily to have such a defensive quirk or else he might have gotten his face permanently disfigured from the explosion it got.

* * *

"Cookies fresh from the oven, guys!" Sato announced as he walked into the common room where most most of his classmates were watching TV.

He was carrying a large white plate filled with steaming chocolate chip cookies.

As soon as he said that most of them forgot said TV as they turned around to give him brighter than the sun smiles.

"You're the best! I've been stressing out lately and sweets always help me calm down." Ojiro said.

"Me too!" Mina agreed.

"When you say it like that, you're making it sound like he's gonna need to be baking twenty-four seven." Sero joked.

"I wouldn't mind baking more but please don't expect too much." Sato just chuckled.

"Still, it sounds like you'll have a lot _on your plate_." Ochaco said.

Everyone froze.

Sato turned around and started walking towards the elevator.

"I'm keeping these for myself tonight." was all he said, ignoring Ochaco's screams as their classmates attacked her with pillows.

* * *

"Dude, why did Ectoplasm have to give so much homework?!" Kaminari whined as he sat in the library with Tsuyu, Toru, Momo and Midoriya.

"Ribbit. He didn't even give that much. Only some geometry. Just focus and you'll be done before you know it." Tsuyu answered, looking up for only a second before getting back to her own work.

"Yeah, _plane_ and simple!" Toru agreed.

Midoriya looked up "Did you just...?"

"Nevermind! It just feels like we keep going in _circles_! I just don't get the _point_!" Kaminari kept complaining.

"Kaminari!" the green-haired boy groaned.

The blonde just grinned and snapped finger-guns at him, Toru seeming to copy him judging by the position of her clothes.

"Well, for some people it really _shapes_ their life!" she giggled.

"That's it. This is where I draw the line. _No_ pun intended, actually." Momo sighed as she stood up, unbuttoned her shirt and an actual motorcycle popped out of her chest.

She fixed her shirt, got on and sped off into the hallway.

"Take me with you!" Midoriya cried as he chased after her.

"No running or riding vehicles in the halls!" Iida appeared from nowhere, giving chase too.

"Aaaaaaand once again he's doing whatever he doesn't want others to do himself." Kaminari drawled before grinning at at Toru.

"Looks like it's gonna be just the three of us now!" he turned to look at Tsuyu only to find her already gone.

"Okay, just us two then!"

An awkward silence followed.

"You wanna make up more geometry puns to use in class?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

"Isn't that strange?! Class A is supposed to be better than Class B yet you are scoring 1.73% lower on history than us! As time goes on it shows more and more often how Class B is superior compared to you! AHAHAHAHA- Ack!" Monoma cried as Kendo karate chopped him, making him fall face-first into the ground.

"Sorry again about him!" the Class B president smiled politely at the members of Class A who had been minding their own business when the obnoxious guy popped up and started harassing them.

"It's fine, Kendo. We're kinda used to it now." Momo smiled back.

"You know you always shut him up with those karate chops, don't you? I guess that kinda makes you Class B's _handy-woman_!" Kirishima suddenly chirped.

"Kirishima!" multiple of his classmates yelled.

"Kendo, I am so sorry!" Momo quickly apologized.

Kendo wasn't fazed however and just laughed.

"No need to worry! I mean, he's not wrong!" she enlarged her hands and somehow managed to strike a modeling pose with them.

Nobody knew how to respond to that.

"Well, I better get this guy out of here. See ya around." the ginger grabbed Monoma with one hand and waved over her shoulder with the other as she walked away.

* * *

"Come on, Tsu-chan! Don't be like that!" Mineta whined as he struggled to keep up with the frog girl as she stomped into the common room where Tokoyami, Shoji and Aoyama were sitting on the couch.

Damn his short legs.

"Ribbit. Stay away from me. And it's Asui for you."

Hearing her actual deny someone the luxury of calling her by her first name made the trio on the couch flinch.

Whatever Mineta did this time hadn't made her just mad.

She was _pissed_.

"Do we even wanna know what's going on?" Shoji whispered with an extra mouth.

"Non?" Aoyama whispered back though he didn't sound too sure, obviously curious but not wanting trouble.

"He groped her again." Kyoka said as she walked inside and plopped down next to the French boy.

"Wait, again?!" Tokoyami hissed.

"Apparently he did it two times during the USJ incident but she already took care of that back then. Still, guess three times the charm to snap. Not that I blame her." the girl with earphone jacks connected to her earlobes shrugged.

The four jumped when they heard a smack, a crash and Mineta scream and turning around they found him in the center of a small crater in the wall, a red tongue shaped print marking his face.

Tsuyu was walking out of the room.

"Hey, Tsu- Whoa! What happened here?!" Kaminari asked as we walked inside though the same door Tsuyu had left.

They explained what happened again and he let out a low whistle.

"Guess she's really _hopping_ mad." he said, earning groans.

"I swear to the dark abyss..." Tokoyami murmured.

"Sorry guys! Please _frog-ive_ me?" he grinned.

Tsuyu's tongue suddenly appeared and smacked him on the back of the head with enough force that he flew forward and crashed into the wall, right next to Mineta.

"I shall get Recovery Girl." Aoyama sighed as he stood up.

"I'll try to get those two out of the wall." Shoji added.

"I'll laugh at their pain." Kyoka smirked.

**"Me too! I like Tsu-****chan ****even more now! Be****cause of her there was some nice** **excitement_ toa-day_!****"** Dark Shadow laughed as he phased out of Tokoyami.

"Dark Shadow!"

* * *

"Ready for history, bro?" Kirishima asked Bakugo as they walked to class.

"Tch. Like shit I am for such a lame ass subject. History is old news." he answered.

"Wait. Was that a pun?"

"_Fuck no!_"

* * *

"l'm getting real tired of this!" Ochaco yelled as she turned the news off.

"Uraraka-kun? What's wrong?" a worried Iida asked.

"They're making an issue of weather Pluto is or isn't a planet again!" she explained, crossing her arms with a huff.

"That's it?"

"Don't 'that's it?' me!"

"You know, it kinda makes some sense it bugs her. Her quirk is is anti-gravity which is kinda based on space..." Midoriya trailed off in thought.

"Anyway, why does this upset you so much?" Iida asked the girl.

"It just keeps going back of forth! One moment they say it's a planet due to being like the other planets in ways but then they say it's too different and some even call it a _waste of space_!" she ranted.

"Wait. Of space? Was that a pun?" Iida blinked.

"_No!_"

"Still, I'm sure one of these days they will either make it official on if Pluto is a planet or not and leave it that way." he told her.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it." he smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure of that too but I wonder how long it will take to _planet_ out." Todoroki said.

Iida signed and wished he had some aspirins on him.

"Todoroki, that was incredibly- URARAKA, PUT DOWN THAT CHAIR!"

* * *

"And that's how I learned how the balls on my head work!" Mineta finished explaining how he learned what his quirk exactly was.

"Huh. That was actually a pretty cool story." Kaminari commented.

"I know! Hey, how about you? When did you get your quirk?" the grape-themed boy asked.

"One day I got happy and just electrocuted my dad." the blonde told him.

"Really? I bet that was quite the _shock_!" Mineta grinned.

"Dude. Not cool."

* * *

"Alright! Girl's night is on a roll!" Mina cheered when all the girls except Kyoka had gathered in her room.

The only reason Kyoka wasn't there yet because she was getting food.

"I must admit, I've never done anything like this. I'm quite interested in how tonight will go." Momo chirped.

"It's not that hard special, ribbit. We're just gonna do whatever we wanna do to have fun." Tsuyu explained with a finger to her lips.

Hearing a knock on the door Toru got up and opened it, showing Kyoka holding a pizza box.

"Hey, I've got food!" Kyoka smiled as she sat down.

"Pizza? But we had dinner only a few hours ago." Momo frowned.

"So?" her best friend stared back.

"Yeah, Momo! You gotta _cheese_ up a little!" Mina chirped and the other girls groaned.

"That was terrible, ribbit." Tsuyu stated.

"Yeah, I know. Lately my pizza punning skills have been a little _crusty_." the pink-skinned girl sighed before perking up and looking hopeful.

"That was better but still bad." Ochaco said.

"How about-" "Mina, please stop it." Kyoka glared.

"Hey, let her at _yeast_ have some fun with this!" Toru defended her with a giggle.

"Toru!"

"Ribbit. No point in trying to stop them, girls. They just _a-dough_ these kind of things." Tsuyu smiled with her tongue poking slightly out.

Without another word Ochaco got up, opened the window and tapped both Kyoka, Momo and then herself and together the three of them floated out of the room, away from the others.

* * *

"Ugh! Finally I can sit down!" Ochaco sighed in relief as she plopped into her chair, class having finished a hero training exercise and now back in their classroom.

"Why acting so tired? You're floating half the time, aren't you?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah but when I _am_ standing on the ground, it's in _heels_." she answered with a groan.

"I really should've been more specific with my costume designs. Sure they have a purpose but walking around in heels isn't easy." she sighed.

"Don't worry, Uraraka. Before you know it the pain will _heel_ and until you can get those shoes of your costume changed, they'll at least _keep you on your toes_." Tokoyami said as he walked past them.

Both the anti-gravity and the half-hot-half-cold users snapped their heads towards him.

"I thought you were above this, Tokoyami!"

* * *

"Hey, anyone seen Shitty Hair around? I can't find the dipshit anywhere!" Bakugo yelled as he walked into the kitchen where Sato was baking and Momo was attempting to tutor Kaminari.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently Mineta wanted to prank Kaminari hear by putting pink hair paint in his shampoo but he instead got Kirishima and now he's hiding while Mina and Sero are buying him new red dye. I offered to make some myself but he claimed it needs to be a certain brand.." Yaoyorozu explained as she looked up.

Bakugo blinked.

"And why the fuck am I only hearing about this now?" he growled, adding a second one when all the other three did was shrug at him.

"Anyway, the dudes been hiding somewhere ever since. I think he _dyed_ a little on the inside." Kaminari said only to yelp as an explosion blew him out of his chair.

"I suppose this is the end of our session." Momo sighed as she gathered her things and walked away.

"What?! No, wait! I really need your help with this!" the electric user ran after her.

* * *

"Remember, I want those essays to be at least five pages long." Aizawa told students when class was nearly ending.

Of course this caused some of them to whine.

"Man, my hands are gonna hurt big time from all that writing!" Mina complained, causing the teacher to sigh.

"If that's really such an issue you can also just type it in Microsoft Office or something." he told and it weren't just the slackers who perked up at this.

"Really?! Then this will be a lot easier and I might even get it done!" the girl then cheered.

"You're grades are still among the lowest in class so you better." Aizawa glared a little to show he was being serious.

"You have my _Word_!"

Silence.

"Now I expect yours to be written in pencil."

"_Noooooo~_"

* * *

"Do any of you have any idea how hard it is to clean feathers?" Tokoyami growled as he walked into the the common room, rubbing his hands through his damp feathers.

"No and I don't care!" Bakugo answered without looking away from the TV.

"Why the question out of nowhere?" Sero asked curiously.

"He became the victim of someone's paint-bomb." Shoji answered for his friend.

"Paint-bomb?! That is absolutely disgracious! I had hoped we would be done with this after the incident with Kirishima-kun's pink hair after his shampoo had been tampered with!" Iida yelled.

"Kaminari did it!" Kirishima yelled right away.

"Dude!" the culprit whined as half the room's occupants glared at him.

"Kaminari. Explain. Now." the birdboy's red eyes were dark and angry as he grabbed the culprit's collar.

"H-hey now! It was meant for Mineta! I swear!"

"Hey!"

"I really didn't mean to get you! You know I think you're one of the coolest guys here! I was only trying to get back at our resident midget for hiding his Playboy magazines under my bed and causing the girls to nearly murder _me_ when they found them." Kaminaro explained, the girls that were present glaring at Mineta when they learned who the dirty magazines really belonged to.

Tokoyami blinked and let him go.

"Understandable." was all he said and started to walk away.

"That was all it took?" Sato asked no in particular.

"Huh. Guess so." Kaminari himself was stunned too before grinning.

"So! Without _feather_ ado- GAHHH!" Dark Shadow had appeared and slammed into him.

"Tokoyami, stop attacking your classmate at once! Bakugo, create some light to stop Dark Shadow!" Iida ordered.

"HA! No fucking way! I'm enjoying the show way too fucking much!" Bakugo just laughed.

* * *

"Sure, I'd love to visit the Oki Mariner again sometime." Tsuyu spoke on the phone.

Someone spoke on the other end.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been at the ocean again."

Again a pause.

"No, no need to a huge greeting. When I get there I'll just _wave _when I _sea_ you."

_Click._

"Ribbit? Hello? Sirius?"

* * *

"Deep breaths, Todoroki. Don't let him get to you." Midoriya whispered to his friend as he tried to pull him away from Endeavor because _of course_ their usual luck had them run into the guy while they had been minding their own business.

Even while the man didn't rant about his son being his _perfect creation_ all the time anymore, fifteen years of abuse to himself and even more to his mother and siblings made Shoto not exactly the most stable whenever the man managed to piss him off.

"Let's just walk away and go." Midoriya said again, glad that while a little stiff, his friend started to move along.

"I just wish I could do even more with my mom's powers instead of his." the youngest Todoroki sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Speaking of her power, let's just give your dad the _cold shoulder_ for now." the green haired boy suggested.

"Great idea" Todoroki agreed.

"SHOTOOOOO!" Endeavor suddenly bellowed from behind them and turning around Midoriya's eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing Endeavor's shoulder frozen solid, even he struggling to melt the ice.

"What did you do?!" he hissed a little hysterically at his friend.

"What? You suggested it." Todoroki just shrugged.

"I didn't mean _literally_! You can't just- Ugh! You know what? Nevermind! I should have known making a pun while you're like this was a bad idea!"

* * *

"Hey, Shoji! What's with the ring?" Kyoka asked when she spotted something shiny on the other boys hand.

"Yeah, it looks super manly on you but you're usually not one for any kind of decoration." Kirishima cocked his head.

"Oh, nothing much. My aunt just has this neighbor that's always rude for no reason and get's offended at the smallest things and yesterday I just asked him to return my aunt's broom and he started telling me off for being rude." Shoji told before shifting the hand with the ring into a a grinning mouth in which the ring had somehow formed into a golden tooth.

"And now I'll just do this whenever he tells me to _put my money where my mouth is_." he spoke with the hand-mouth.

"Nice." Kyoka nodded in approval.

"But _why_?!" Kirishima just cried.

* * *

"I found them!" Ojiro victoriously held up the box with his favorite chocolates.

Well, his and Toru's favorite chocolate.

Sure, their classmates liked them too but he and his best friend liked them most so everyone else usually allowed the two of them to have it when it ended up the grocery list.

Still, Toru had decided to be sneaky and had hidden them away to try to keep them to herself but after confronting her about it, Ojiro had pretty easily figured out in which cupboard she had put them.

"No fair~ I told you they were in the bathroom!" Toru whined, her voice holding no malice or anything, just playfulness.

"Yeah but you're a horrible liar, Toru." Ojiro just smiled as he help the box over to her, allowing her to happily pluck a chocolate out.

"I can _see right through you_." he said, earning a shove.

"Hey, normal people aren't allowed to make puns!" the invisible girl laughed, squealing when she was lightly shoved back.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not normal! ...Right?"

* * *

Sero groaned as he swatted another mosquito away.

They had been bothering all day, having managed to actually suck his blood a few times already and leaving behind nasty itchy bumps.

He had already reached the point where he was looking for Momo to ask for some bug-spray only to find someone even better when he entered the dorms.

On the couch sat Koda, petting his his bunny absentmindedly.

"Hey, buddy!" the tape-user greeted a little too enthusiastically considering they normally got along at best but his back was itching thanks to three new stings so he was getting desperate.

Understandably Koda looked like he nearly had a heart-attack but calmed down upon seeing it was just Sero.

"Hey, can you help me out? These mosquito have been after me all day and they're driving me nuts? Think you can tell them to leave me alone?" he wasted no time to ask and much to his relief Koda gave a sweet smile and nodded.

"Sure. I'll get them to stop _bugging_ you." he said, making Sero's jaw drop.

"You open your mouth next to never and _this_ is what you say?! Forget it! I don't care anymore!" and with that he ran off, mosquito still chasing him.

Koda shrugged and went back to petting his bunny.

* * *

"You know, Tokoyami? I've always wondered what kind of bird you are." Sato said as he offered the bird-headed boy a plate of apple fritters.

"Really? Well, I'm technically human but my head is shaped like a-" "I know what he is!" Mina cut him off excitedly.

"Is that so, mademoiselle? And how do you know?" Aoyama asked curious, resting his chin on his knuckles.

"It was kinda obvious after seeing how he put Bakugo in his place and made him all speechless!" the pink girl laughed thought her explanation was confusing to the others who didn't understand what that moment had to do with Tokoyami's head.

"You," she pointed dramatically at Tokoyami, "Are a _mocking__bird_!"

Tokoyami just stared in shock.

"Merde, really? I always thought he looked more like a crow!" Aoyama looked him up and down.

"I'M A RAVEN, DAMN IT!"

* * *

"So last Christmas I got a giant shark plushie but I still don't know who gave it to me since everyone in my family keeps denying it." Kirishima told.

"Maybe you didn't get it from them." Kaminari mused.

"Who else would have given it to him, Pikachu? Fucking Santa Claus?" Bakugo snorted.

"No, but Santa _Jaws_ might have!"

"What the _hell_?!"

"I think you're on to something." Kirishima rubbed his chin.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!"

* * *

"Who wants to hear a pun about construction?" Ochaco asked as she walked into class one morning.

"Absolutely no one, Ochako-chan." Tsuyu said blunty, earning grunts in agreement from the tired other students.

"Good because I'm still _working on it_." Ochaco just said, earning groans.

"Damn it! Walked right into that one!" Mineta yelled.

"Guess it's a good thing for her that nobody said yes." Todoroki shrugged.

* * *

Everyone in class was sitting at the table, eating dinner together.

"Hey, Koda?" Mina suddenly pipped up, drawing his and some other's attention to herself.

"How come your head looks like a rock? You're quirk is talking to animals but that doesn't have anything to do with this, right?" she asked and multiple of her friends chocked on their food in surprise.

"Not another head-shape issue!" Tokoyami groaned, still upset about being called a mockingbird.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I look a lot like my mother." Koda answered before looking down.

"It's pretty weird, huh?" he asked timidly and at once nearly everyone glared at Mina for causing him to feel down.

"No no no! It's not weird! You're head rocks!" she quickly yelled though this only caused almost everyone's jaw to drop.

"Ha! _Clastic_ rock pun!" Kirishima however wasn't shocked and just laughed.

"Don't encourage her!" Momo scolded.

"Actually, I thought Kirishima's was pretty _coal_." Koda smiled and everyone was even more shocked though some were quick to snap out of it.

"He is willingly traveling into the abyss..." Tokoyami face-palmed.

"Abyss or not, we're in for a lot of rock _talc _so try to live with it and not_ loose your marbles._" Kyoka smirked at hearing him groan.

"Sorry Tokoyami but I've gotten used to these situations where people make rock-puns around me and I'm prepared to not be _basalt-ed a-grain_." Koda just smirked.

"Well, _schist_! Sounds like you both hate and love rock puns!" Sero said.

"It's more of a _plutonic_ relationship." he shrugged back.

"Okay, okay, great to know you're not too bothered by rock-puns but now it's getting annoying." Midoriya said.

"I don't know, man. I think there are some real _gems_ among these rock-puns." Sato chuckled.

"Ugh! Iida, help me out here!"

The class president took his que and stood op to gather everyone's attention and called "Everyone, please listen to our classmates! Dinner is not a time for ridiculous puns meant to annoy others! Now let us all return to eating and start with a clean slate!"

"_Slate_ huh?"

"Eh?"

"Damn it, Iida!"

* * *

Aoyama hummed happily to himself as he pulled out his lunch which consisted of many types of cheese.

"My, you sure eat a lot of cheese, don't you, Aoyama?" Momo asked as she stared at.

"Oui! They reminds me of my old home in France! Would you like some camembert?" he asked as he offered a piece of said cheese which the girl politely declined.

"Even if it would remind me of home, if I ate that much cheese I'd probably still get _feta_ with it!" Sero grinned.

"Some people think the same about me and my sweet but I still love them so I _disa-brie_!" Sato grinned back only for both of them to yelp when they got smacked in the face with said pieces of cheese.

* * *

"Why do I need a flu shot? I always get better in just a few days if I get it!" Ochaco whined as she sat in Recovery Girl's office while the old nurse prepared a syringe.

"I understand how you feel, dear. It's just that even if you've always been fine, the flu can be tricky and sometimes cause serious damage so we'd like to simply prevent our students from catching it. Besides, you wouldn't want to miss any important lessons because you're sick, right?" Recovery Girl asked.

"I guess but I've always been kinda scared of needles. The fact that crazy girl at the camp ended up stabbing me and sucking my blood so roughly with that machine also didn't help." the girl sighed.

"I suppose that would cause a bit of trauma." Recovery Girl nodded, making a mental note to be extra gentle on this poor girl.

"Yeah, it really _sucked_."

And with that Recovery Girl threw the mental note away and just stabbed the needle in the girl's arm.

Ochaco's scream was heard all over campus.

* * *

"Shoji? Are you okay?" Todoroki asked when he saw the taller boy bend over in the hallway, looking as if he was trying not to throw up.

"Y-yeah. It's just that on my way to lunch I formed a nose to try and smell what might be there today but someone ended up farting right in front of it." Shoji answered.

"Ewww." Todoroki wrinkled his own nose slightly at the thought.

"Yeah, the smell is really burning my lungs."

"So you can kinda say it gave you _turd-degree_ burns?"

Todoroki didn't even bother to scream as he was thrown out of a window.

* * *

"How the fuck did I get paired with you of all people to run those fucking errands for Aizawa-sensei?" Bakugo growled as he and Toru walked to the bus station.

"Beats me. Look I'm not happy about this either but let's just get this over with. Which bus do we have to take again?" the girl asked.

"Any bus with numbers between ten and twenty should be fine from what I heard."

"But there are none of those buses here." Toru said as she looked around.

"What?! The fuck do you mean? It's fucking swarming with buses here!" Bakugo yelled as he gestured at the dozens of buses pulling up and out but taking a closer look they sure enough were all different numbers than the ones they needed.

"Oh, for fucks sake! This happens every time! Whenever I take a shitty bus the one I need isn't there but it's the only one there when I don't need it!" he yelled.

"Yeah, buses can be real _bus-tards_." Toru nodded.

Bakugo didn't try to blow up her face or even yell at her.

Instead he walked up to a random bus and got in.

"Hey, wait! That's the wrong bus!" Toru protested as he did so.

Bakugo's response?

He flipped her off through the back window of the bus as it drove him off to who knows where.

* * *

"Does anyone want some brownies I have left?" Sato asked looked at a few of his classmates who were attempting to study.

"Do you even need to ask?" Sero asked as he and the others all raised their hands, signaling they all wanted a piece of chocolate pastry.

"Yeah, I should have figured." the baker chuckled as he placed the brownies down.

"Thanks, Sato! You're a real _sweetheart_!" Mina said only to yelp when multiple hands hit her arms and head.

"Damn it, Mina! Don't you remember what happened the last time a pun was made while Sato was handing out sweets?" Kyoka asked.

"I said I was sorry!" Ochaco protested but she was mostly ignored.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not taking these away." Sato just laughed at the obvious relief of the others.

* * *

"If I knew it would rain I'd have brought an umbrella." Tokoyami sighed as he and Tsuyu stood in the doorway of a random store, staring at the rain outside.

"But it's not even raining that hard. We can just walk back to school without getting too wet." Tsuyu said, wanting to walk in the rain herself but not alone.

"Even a few drops is way too wet when you have feathers that will need preening afterwards. It is quite a hard and depressing task." the bird-headed boy explained.

"Ribbit. So you could say both you and the weather could _lighten up?_" Tsuyu brought a finger to her mouth.

Tokoyami stared at her for a bit before wordlessly walking out into the rain.

Tsuyu let out a happy croak and followed.

* * *

"So you often let your classmates ride you like a real horse?" Midoriya asked Tsunotori Pony and took notes when she nodded.

"I'd love to _ride_ you sometime~" Mineta grinned sleazily, ignoring the disgusted glare Midoriya shot him while Pony just blinked innocently.

"Mineta, you should not make such lecherous comments to any female! Especially someone who might not understand such as Tsunotori-kun!" Iida appeared and scolded the pervert.

"Yeah, stop _horsing_ around." Midoriya agreed.

"Midoriya-kun!" Iida yelled.

"What? What did I- _Oh_. Shoot! Sorry, Pony!" the green haired boy apologized to the blonde girl.

"I am sorry but I did not understand that." she said, completely oblivious of the pun.

"Never mind! Gotta go, see ya!"

* * *

"Hey, Sero! Have you see the other girls?" Toru asked the tape-user.

"Nope. Sorry. Why are you looking for them anyway?" Sero asked.

"Not much reason really. My grandma just send me a new dress and I wanted to show them. What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around, showing off the light blue dress she was wearing.

"It looks really nice." he said with his usual grin.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it really _blue_ my mind!"

"I should have just taken the compliment and left." Toru sighed and walked off to find the girls.

* * *

"And that's why I think bunnies are the cutest animals ever!" Aizawa heard Mina finish some story as he walked into the classroom where his students were waiting for him.

"If you're done, I'd like to get started." he drawled, fighting down a smirk when half the room jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, sensei? What's you favorite animal?" Mina of course had to ask.

"None of your business." the teacher answered thought that earned in her making a real show of whining and pouting.

"Fine, I like cats. Now today we-" he started to say but got cut off.

"_Fur_ real?" the pink skinned girl asked with a grin.

Aizawa glared at her, annoyed at both the pun and being interrupted.

"Yes. For real. Now as I was saying-" "You know, I think cats for _purr-fect_ for you, sensei!" Kirishima cut him off this time.

"Yeah, I always had a _feline_ that cats and sensei would be a _paw-sitive_ match!" Koda agreed as laughter and groans sounded around the room at what was going on.

"This is getting awful." Momo sighed.

"Don't you mean _claw-ful_? I honestly think they're _purr-ty claw-ver._"

"Purr-haps we should stop now~?"

"Are you _kitten_ me?"

"Let's try to _fur-get_ that suggestion."

"You better not forget that suggestion cause if I hear one more cat pun the whole class get's detention for a week." Aizawa glared with his quirk active after getting tired of the goofing around.

"What?! But I didn't even have anything to do with this shit-show!" Bakugo protested angrily.

"Two things Bakugo. Thirst, watch your language, two, figure it out with your classmates. Now I wanna start with-" "_Me-ouch_."

Everyone froze, hoping Aizawa hadn't heard or would maybe turn out to have been bluffing but sadly he hadn't been.

"Everyone detention for a week."

"DIE!" Bakugo roared and Aizawa didn't even bother stopping him from tackling Kaminari.

* * *

"Damn it. The train's late again. This happens al the time with this one." Kyoka groaned.

"Really? Do you think you know why?" Ojiro asked.

"Maybe the type of train. It might be a _slow-comotive_." she shrugged with a small smirk as her classmate groaned and lightly shoved her away from him with his tail.

* * *

"Hey Shoji, can we spar during combat training later? I wanna practice fighting against bigger opponents." Ochaco asked her tallest classmate.

"Sure, Uraraka." Shoji smiled down at her with an extra mouth.

"Be careful, Uraraka. Fighting Shoji is pretty dangerous since he's always _armed_." Tokoyami walked past them.

Both stared after him.

"You know, I might just fight him during training."

"Go for it."

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Yaoyorozu? Are you alright?" Todoroki asked as he and Kirishima poked their heads into Momo's room after hearing her frustrated cry.

The sight before them was enough of an answer already as the girl was sitting in front of a mirror, holding a hairdryer in and hand and a brush in the other and she tried to tame her hair that looked like it exploded.

"Do I look alright? I had a weird dream last night and apparantly ended up tossing and turning enough to cause my hair to become a complete mess!" Momo huffed frustratedly.

"This happened while you were sleeping? You know, maybe you should leave it like it is. It looks kinda cool." Kirishima tried to comfort her, flinching when she glared at him.

"Very funny, Kirishima! Just _hair-larious_!" she snapped and went back to trying to fix the disaster on her head.

"Did you just-" Todoroki didn't even get to finish his question as the loud sound of the hairdryer cut him off.

He and Kirishima shared a look before shrugging and deciding to just leave her at it and left.

* * *

"Dude, why do you always drink you coffee black? I can't stand it without at least some milk or sugar." Kirishima said as he watched Bakugo drink.

"Because I'm not some pussy like you are." was the blonde's simple answer.

"Still, the fact that you always drink coffee pure black does explain why you always have such a _bitter_ look on your _mug_." Mina said before getting splashed in the face with (luckily not super hot) coffee.

* * *

"Why do we have job adds on the table?" Mineta asked out loud as he picked one up.

"Those are mine! I just thought I could make some extra money for my parents by working somewhere a few hours a week." Ochaco said as she walked over.

"Are we even allowed to have jobs?" the midget frowned, causing her to sigh.

"Nope. I just asked Aizawa-sensei." she answered and plopped down on the couch.

"Sometimes I wish fairy tales were real like Jack and the Beanstalk so I could get a goose that lays golden eggs." she complained.

"That would have been an _egg-celent_ help for your parents." Mineta nodded as he sat next to her.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, you're failing. That just made me even more depressed."

"Sorry."

* * *

"Are you feeling better after your cold, mon ami?" Aoyama asked Sato as he saw the taller boy walk in the living room, eating a cookie.

"Yeah, I'm not dizzy anymore, I can breath , my head doesn't hurt and my stomach feels much better so I'm back on my _sweet_." Sato grinned at him.

"Don't you mean feet?" Aoyama frowned.

"Yeah, that too."

"Merde... Good for you..." Aoyama sighed ans went back to reading his book.

* * *

"I know you have a crush on someone so spill already!" Mina excitedly leaned into poor Ochaco's face as the other girl tried to get away from her.

Somehow while the girls had been having lunch together the topic of romance had popped up and the gravity user had somehow gotten cornered.

"I-I'm telling you! There's no boy!" she desperately tried to deny the pink girl's claims even as her face turned redder than a tomato.

"Stop lying, hon! You can't beat around the _blush_~" Mina just grinned and leaned even closer.

"I hate you so much!"

* * *

"Groceries are here!" Iida called for the rest of the class as he and Tsuyu walked inside with each carrying multiple bags.

A bit of rumbling from footsteps was heard and soon everyone was there to help put everything away and check what else might have been bought beside what was already one the list.

One of the more luxurious parts of being on grocery-duty was buying everything of the list with the budget they had gotten from the teachers but if there was money left, you could decide what else to buy with it, as long as it was something everyone could use.

"Hey, why is there so many jelly?" Kyoka asked as she help up seven packets.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu made it clear she was the reason there was so much.

"Really, Tsu? You couldn't have bought a little less of this and gotten something else?" Kaminari groaned.

"Ribbit, you should just wait till you do groceries yourself and then you can pick the extras. Until then, no need to be jelly." she poked her tongue out at him and everyone groaned as they got to work putting everything away.

* * *

"Damn it, Fucking Perverted Midget!" Bakugo roared as he hung stuck to the ceiling.

During training Mineta had ended up panicking again and randomly thrown his balls around, resulting in some hitting Bakugo without him noticing and when he blasted himself off the ground the balls ended up touching the ceiling and now Bakugo was stuck.

It was a pretty funny sight but nobody in class was stupid enough to say so.

"Whoa... You're in a pretty _sticky_ situation, huh?" but apparently Sero _was_ stupid enough to give Bakugo motivation to somehow blast himself free and attack him.

* * *

"Anyone want some gum?" Midoriya asked as he pulled a packet from his pocket.

"No gum on school ground allowed!" Iida yelled right away as he waved his arms around.

"We're already back at the dorms, class prez." Kyoka deadpanned, causing Iida to blush and awkwardly put his arms down.

"Ahem... I apologize. Also, do you by any chance have mint flavored gum, Midoriya-kun?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure do! I guess it was _mint_ to be!" the green-haired boy answered as he held out the packet to Iida who reached to take it before stopping and seeming to think it over.

"While I appreciate it, just because of that pun I'm gonna have to refuse." he said and gently pushed Midoriya's hand away.

"Really? Alright, more for the rest of us! Who wants some?" Midoriya asked the rest who were all staring.

"Sorry but I'm with Iida." "Me too" "Sorry, dude."

Everyone left until only Midoriya and Bakugo were left.

"Tch. Fucking Deku! You planned this so you'd have more for yourself right away instead of just taking it out and having people randomly asking for some too, didn't you?" Bakugo growled even thought he couldn't help but smirk.

"You know me so well, Kacchan."

* * *

"How about whoever looses treats the winner to something to eat?" Kaminari grinned at Shiozaki Ibara as they faced each other during another joined training between their classes.

"Ahahaha! Isn't that funny?! He actually thinks he can beat her even after she finished him off in minutes during the Sports Festival! Ahahaha-Ack" Monoma laughed until Kendo chopped him in the head.

"Sorry about that!" she quickly called over to class A before dragging her own classmate away again.

"Man, he's really _rooting_ for her to win, isn't he?"

"Please don't do this now."

* * *

"Why did I agree to let you fucking shitheads sleep in my room again?" Bakugo growled as Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Mina cuddled against him in bed.

"Because you knew we wouldn't have stopped bothering you till you agreed." Kaminari grinned at him.

"But isn't being in my room enough? Why the hell do you wanna be in my bed so bad?" Bakugo huffed.

"Because you're warm and comfy." Kirishima this time answered.

"I hate my life. And all of you." the explosive teen groaned.

"Yeah, the _snuggle_ is real." Mina giggled at the growl that one got her.

"Just calm down and sleep with us." Sero said, slowly closing his eyes before snapping them open in realization.

"_Sero!_"

"Wait, I didn't mean it like tha-" "EVERYONE FUcKING OUT NOW!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Tokoyami sneezed loudly.

"Bless you!" multiple of his classmates called immediately.

"Ugh... Thank you." the bird-headed boy groaned as he wiped his beak with some tissues Momo offered.

"Maybe one of the fans you got while interning under Hawks are talking about you again!" Kaminari winked teasingly.

"I already told you, it is highly unlikely I actually already got fans since I barely did anything other than chase Hawks around." Tokoyami sighed.

"You really shouldn't make fun of him for sneezing, you know? It's not funny." Momo scolded the blonde.

"Don't you mean it's _snot_ funny?" he snapped finger-guns at them.

"No."

* * *

"Stay awaka, Tsu! We're already inside!" Ochaco told her friend who was barely managing to stay away and had needed Midoriya to carry her back to the dorms.

"Ribbit... Thank you..." the frog-girl managed to croak as she was placed on the couch and wrapped up in multiple blankets.

Somehow the weather had decided to surprise everyone with a good couple inches of snow and the cold that came along with it.

"Yeah, at times like these there's _snow_ place like home!" Toru giggled as she threw her arms around Tsuyu.

"Really, Hagakure? Now's not the best time." Midoriya frowned at her.

"For now, let's just all _chill_ inside." Ojiro said as he sat on the invisible girl's other side.

"Not you too..." Midoriya face-palmed.

"Snow time like the _present_."

"_Icy_." Todoroki said as he joined them too.

"Todoroki!"

"What? I thought I'd join too and help make sure Asui doesn't become too_ ice-olated_." there was a rare smile on the half-and-half user's face.

"That's terrible!"

"You don't like my pun? How _cold_ of you." Todoroki didn't give up, especially since Toru and Ojiro seemed like they _did_ like it judging by their laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey! Looks like outside it's a winter wonderland but inside it's a winter _pun-derland_!" Kaminari grinned as he too joined them.

"Knock it off already!" Ochaco yelled.

Suddenly Tsuyu stood up and started walking to the door.

"Huh? Tsuyu, where are you going?" the gravity user called after her but got no answer.

Instead Tsuyu opened the doors, walked outside and fell face-first into the snow, alerting her classmates who quickly jumped up and dragged her back inside and found she had fallen asleep.

"I wish I could just fall asleep and escape all this." Midoriya groaned.

* * *

"Hi there, doggy!" Koda laughed as a labrador licked his face.

He had just been walking around when the dog had ran over to him and tackled him and started showering him with kisses.

It might have had something to do with his quirk or not Koda loved dogs so he didn't mind one bit.

"I'm really sorry about this, young man!" the poor lady who was the owner exclaimed at seeing the teen on the ground.

"It's alright, ma'am! I'm used to it." Koda said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Dogs tend to go _mutts_ for me." he joked only to have her stare at him for a bit before grabbing the dog's leash and dragging it away, looking warily back at Koda over her shoulder every now and then until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Bad news everyone! A accident happened and plumbing needs to be done so we can not, I repeat _not_ use any water!" Iida announced to his classmates.

"_Water_ you saying?" Mina asked as she ran with wide eyes.

"No water." was all Iida said and started walking away, not feeling like giving more information after the lame pun.

"But can we at least use the bathroom?! Iida?!"

* * *

"Sorry again for the burn, Midoriya. I didn't mean to loose control of my fire and hit you." Todoroki said guiltily as he helped his friend spread aloe vera on his burnt arm.

"It's okay, Todoroki. I don't _flame_ you." Midoriya answered with a bright smile.

"That's good to know. Al thought you will blame me for this."

"Blame you for wh-AAAHHH!" Todoroki had turned his hand hot and had lightly burned Midoriya's other arm too.

It wasn't nearly as bad as the first one but it still hurt a lot.

"Sorry but I'm kinda a_ pyro-path_ when annoyed." Todoroki said with a slightly sadistic look before going back to treating to worst burnt arm while Midoriya reconsidered his choice in friends."

* * *

"Today was intense! I'm exhausted!" Midoriya stretched his arms above him and yawned as his classmates grunted in agreement as they all walked back to the dorms after having finished another rough day of classes and training.

"Hello, Exhausted. I am principal Nezu." Nezu said as he walked past the group of tired students.

Everyone froze at that.

"Principal?"

"Did."

"You."

"Just."

"Make."

"A."

"Pun?"

Random students voiced words to ask the dreaded question.

The intelligent animal looked at them over his shoulder and smiled.

"What can I say? I think I'm quite a _punny_ person." he answered and went on his way, chuckling at their faces.

And nobody in class 1-A ever made a pun again...

**The End**

**Hey! Thank you very mu****ch for reading this fic filled with a few good but mostly lame puns! I hope you all liked it and would be so kinds as to fav it, leave a review and maybe read my other fics too! Bye!**


End file.
